1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method used to humidify and/or warm a gas prior to its use in a surgical or other medical procedure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many medical and surgical procedures require the supply to a patient of warmed and/or humidified gas at constant high flow rates. Ideally, the flow rate should be approximately 20 liters per minute, the relative humidity should be approximately 80 to 100 percent, and the temperature approximately 90 to 105 degrees Fahrenheit. Most prior art devices cannot meet or exceed these ideal characteristics. The flow rate of many prior devices is well below 20 liters per minute. Commonly, the flow rate of prior devices has been generally 12 to 14 liters per minute. Most of these devices generally operate by forcing the gas through the humidification material, thereby requiring a high degree of pressure. This increased pressure reduces the flow rate of the gas even further.